Right Foot Green
by tigertales
Summary: Dumbledore sets his best friend up to be with her secret love in in way that only he could get away with. MM/HG.


**AN: AU, Dumbledore lived, Snape died. Femslash MM/HG. Don't like, please don't read. Remember y'all, be nice.**

RIGHT FOOT GREEN

The Graduation Day festivities were slowly winding down. All the awards and accolades had been handed out. The scholarships had been given to their rightful receipients. Now, Albus Dumbledore raised a wizened eyebrow at the group gathered in the staff room. He knew what he was about to say would garner some protest, but he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and what he says GOES!

"There is one remaining function left to accomplish in order to completely wrap up this year's graduation activities."

Curiously, the other individuals in the room (professors) gazed at him. "Merlin! What now?" Minerva McGonagall whispered to herself. She was anxious to finish the term proper and focus on the next.

The grin on Dumbledore's face could only be described as completely wicked. Seeing his expression, the professors groaned. "What are you up to?" Rolanda Hooch asked suspiciously. She gazed at her long-time friend, McGonagall. The latter rolled her emerald eyes heavenward. "Merlin only knows." She mumbled, causing Albus to chuckle.

"Relax! It isn't bad, just some harmless fun with a few select students." He grinned, crystal blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"What kind of fun?" Hooch leered saucily. She received an elbow to the ribs from the professor sitting next to her. "Is that all you think about?" Filius Flitwick accused, smirking at her. Hooch smiled, "When you're cooped up here for nine months out of the year?... YES!" The other professors gathered around the table snickered.

Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath, dreading what her long time friend had up his purple clad sleeve. "Albus, Just spit it out."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. This whole idea he had was conceived just so he could play matchmaker. He wanted his best friend, one Minerva McGonagall, to be happy. His idea had to work. It was fool proof. Under the guise of rewarding the scholarship winners, he was going to have a contest. The Professors versus the winners in a game of "Twister".

His idea was, because of the nature of the muggle game, Minerva would have no choice but to be close, sometimes intimately close, to her secret crush. The one and only Hermione Granger.

Oh yes, he knew. He'd seen the look of longing and sadness pooling in his friend's eyes. He figured, Minerva had decided that her's was a forbidden love. Knowing his friend the way he did, he knew she would never act on her feelings. Minerva would never do anything she deemed "inappropriate". "How could love be innappropriate?" He asked himself. Hermione was of age. Now graduated, no longer a student. Winner of more scholarships and academic awards than anyone in the history of the school. She had grown into a breathtakingly beautiful woman. "A brain like Merlin and the body of Marilyn Monroe." He'd heard Ron Weasley describe Hermione that way once. She had heard the statement and had promptly hexed the poor, hapless redhead. He'd spent an entire week unable to turn left.

Dumbledore gazed at his friend sitting at the other end of the table. "You'll thank me later." He said making eye contact with all his professors. He'd meant the comment for Minerva, but to save her embarrassment, he included everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening three students and three professors gathered in the Headmaster's office. Harry Potter had been awarded a scholarship from London College for their Auror training program. Dumbledore suspected Harry's award was not earned from his grades. More so from his deeds. Neville Longbottom had been awarded a four year study program from the world reknowned Wizarding Institute for Herbology. This was the same school which graduated Pomona Sprout and her talents were almost legendary in her field. Hermione Granger had been awarded full scholarship from Oxford University's School of Wizard Studies as well as an extension grant from Mont Blanc. This was a small college in France with a big reputation. Not just anyone gets to go there. Only one scholarship is granted per year. In Hermione's case, the college headmaster, Ramon DuPree, had agreed to allow Hermione to study courses from Mont Blanc while at Oxford. This was unprecedented. It had taken some tall talking from Albus Dumbledore and a reputation for being a magical genius in Hermione's case which had finally won DuPree over.

Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall stood together in front of the huge oak desk. Each wore a pensive expression on their faces. Behind them, the three students stood nervously wondering what was going on. All they'd been told was that they were to report to the Headmaster's office at 8pm.

Dumbledore entered his office from a side door. In his hands was a rectangular box. He smiled at the assembled group, "Good evening all." Surveying the group's collective attire, he said, "Well, that just won't do." Waving his wand, he tranfigued Minerva and Pomona's robes into comfortable muggle jeans with a red cotton tee shirt tucked into Minerva's jeans and a soft pink sweatshirt emblazoned with "HUFFLEPUFF RULES!" for Pomona. Harry and Neville chuckled. Hermione, however, found her eyes glued to her favorite professor. Never in a million years would she have imagined that Minerva McGonagall had a body like that! Tall, slim yet pleasantly curvy. Breasts, just the right size. Well toned arms. Hermione let out a small sigh, much to Dumbledore's delight. McGonagall had heard the sound and focused her emerald eyes on her prize student.

At the same time, the older wizard waved his wand again and transfigured Hermione's robes into skin tight black jeans and a navy blue tank top. "It's true, " Dumbledore mused, "She does have a body like Marilyn Monroe.. better yet Sophia Loren!" He smirked, remembering an unexpected encounter he'd had with the muggle actress in the 60's. He'd been in Rome on ministry business and had taken quite a few wrongs turns. Finding himself completely lost, he'd approached the first person he saw. Sophia Loren. Never mind the fact that he'd blundered onto a muggle movie set and the director was screaming Italian obscenities at him. Ms. Loren had graciously given him directions to where he needed to go. How she knew where the Italian office of the Ministry of Magic was... was another story.

Minerva's emerald eyes met the chocolate brown orbs of Hermione Granger. "She's stunning." They each thought of the other. This was not lost on Dumbledore, nor on Harry Potter. The young man had long suspected his dear friend harbored more than friendly feelings for the Deputy Headmistress. Harry's eyes met that of his mentor's. Albus winked knowingly at the young wizard. "Ah Ha! He's up to something..." Harry thought, "And it's about 'Mione and the Professor."

The Headmaster placed the box on his desk. Hermione could see what was written on it. "Twister?" She muttered. Smiling Albus looked over at her. "You're familiar with this game?" Hermione flashed that famous "Cheshire Cat" grin at him. "I've played it before." She knew what was about to happen! "Oh my God." Was all she could think.

"Perhaps you could enlighten the rest of us?" Filius Flitwick squeaked, raising a curious eyebrow. Chuckling, the older wizard explained the object and rules of the game.

McGonagall was flabergasted. "Albus! Surely you cannot think that this..." She sputtered, "This frivolity.. would be understood nor appreciated by..." Dumbledore silenced his friend with a gesture. "Hush. This is all in good fun." He winked at the group and added, "You'll thank me later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The "Twister" sheet was placed on the floor. Having played the game before, Hermione moved to the top. With her eyes, she indicated that Minerva take the bottom.

"Left hand red!" Albus called from his comfortable chair. He was sooooo going to enjoy watching this unfold.

Hermione crouched down, placing her left hand to the spot in front of her. At the other end, Minerva McGonagall gasped. She could see down Hermione's top and she wasn't wearing a bra! Swallowing convulsively, she copied Hermione's action, eyes still stuck on Hermione's chest. The latter glanced down and blushed. "Shit!" She mumbled, then glanced up at her mentor. "Well... maybe not."

Filius Flitwick leaned over touching the appropriate spot. Neville stretched across the sheet, thanking Merlin he was so tall, and touched the red circle. Pomoma Sprout, who was standing next to Neville tried to do the same thing. She quickly lost her balance and promptly rolled onto her round backside. "You're out." Dumbledore squawked through his laughter. The plump professor stood up rubbing her backside and moved away from the sheet. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry crouched down and placed his left hand on an open red spot.

"Left foot yellow!" Bellowed Dumbledore.

Hermione twists her lithe body to get her left foot to the nearest yellow circle. Minerva stretches out her left leg and places her foot on the yellow circle closest to her. Filius Flitwick stretches his tiny body over to an open yellow circle. The sound of ripping trousers can be heard. "Yikes!" He squeaks. Pomona and Harry giggle loudly. "It's not that funny"  
The diminutive professors grouses. Pomona blows a kiss to him from the sidelines.

Neville drops his foot onto the circle next to Hermione's. Harry stretches his left foot onto the circle above McGonagall's. Thus placing his backside near her face. "If you break wind I'll personally hex you into next week!" Minerva growled.

Dumbledore howled, his eyes tearing up from laughter. He spun the pointer. "Right hand red!"

Hermione smiles and places her right hand on top of her left. "You can't do that." Dumbledore warns. "Yes you can," Hermione shoots back, "New Hogwarts rule!" She grins at Dumbledore, finally figuring out just what he's up to." The older wizard strokes his long white beard thoughfully,"You're absolutely correct." Harry snickers. Shrugging, Neville copies Hermione's move. Filius tries to reach the spot behind him and promptly crumbles to the sheet. "Well blunder!!" He curses, crawling off the sheet and over to Pomona. "Come here Filly, I'll make it better." Pomona croons. Hermione and Neville giggle, while Harry tries to get the picture that just appeared in his mind... out of it! "Errrk," He groans. Minerva mimics Hermione's move while Harry places his right hand on the spot above where his left rests.

Dumbledore pointed at Flitwick and Sprout. "You may be excused." "Come on Filly, let's go play." Pomona grabbed the tiny professor's hand and dragged him out of the office. "Are you kidding me?" Harry queried his mentor. "Don't ask, don't tell." Dumbledore's response brought a tight smile to Minerva's face.

Spinning the arrow again, Albus calls out, "Right foot blue!"

Hermione spins completely around as she places her right foot on a blue circle. Neville brings his right foot to the circle one row below where he is currently stretched, thus giving himself a more comfortable position. Harry stretches his right leg to the spot behind where Neville has both of his hands. "You guys look like a pretzel." Hermione comments peeking over at them. "Feels like one too!" Harry shoots back. McGonagall places her foot on the blue circle in the same row as the rest of her. "Minerva dear, you look quite fetching." Dumbledore compliments. "Shut up you over-grown hairy elf!" She hisses back. Hermione hoots, Harry snorts and Neville giggles.

Chuckling, Dumbledore calls, "Left hand green!"

Since Hermione has managed to turn completely away from the group (giving Minerva a spectacular view of her gorgeous rear, she simply picks up her left hand and places it on the green circle in the same row. She now occupies the entire top row. Neville leans back and places his left hand in the spot next to where his left foot is. He finds himself in a "crab"  
position, facing the ceiling. Harry moves his left hand to a green circle one spot below Neville's hand. His position has him covering Neville. "Don't get any perverted ideas Potter!" Neville warned gritting his teeth against the strain of holding such an awkward position. "You wish." Harry sleezed. McGonagall moves her hand to the green circle in her row -  
copying Hermione's position exactly.

"I've got to get them closer." Dumbledore muttered under his breath as he spun the arrow. "Right foot yellow!"

Hermione stretches her right leg over Neville and places it in the spot below his left foot. Harry and Neville go for the same spot and both loose their balance, tumbling to the sheet. As Dumbledore excuses them with a cheeky grin, Harry says, "Have fun you two." Indicating the two witches still in the game. He knows what Dumbledore is doing and hopes it works out for both of them. "Come on, let's go get some pumpkin juice." He says to Neville as they exit the office. Minerva places her right foot sideways one circle.

"Left hand blue!"

Hermione swings her left hand around to the blue circle directly in front of both her feet. She is slowly turning to face Minerva. McGonagall maneuvers her left hand to the blue circle in front of her left foot. She is now side by side with Miss Granger. So close, in fact, that her enhanced senses pick up with lovely peach scent of Hermione's hair.

Albus knows, this is the moment. He bellows, "Right foot green!" Promptly tip-toeing out of the room.

Hermione tries to move her foot to the green circle next to where her right foot currently is, but finds herself stretched too far and begins to loose her balance. Minerva turns slowly to place her right foot in the green circle behind her. Hermione falls on top of McGonagall flattening her to the sheet. "Ooops! Sorry." Hermione mumbles ruefully. Secretly,  
she's delighted. She's on top of Minerva McGonagall!! Hermione attempts to get up as Minerva turns over. Somehow (possibly a clumsy spell left by Dumbledore as he was leaving) Hermione is knocked off balance again and lands on Minerva as she turns over. Gasping, they stare at each other. Spellbound. The room is completely silent. The only thing to be heard are the excited breaths of two, surprised and suddenly aroused witches. "Fancy meeting you here." Hermione whispers, her dark eyes twinkling. McGonagall grins saucily, "I think we've been set up." Hermione gathers her courage and strokes the feather soft cheek of her mentor. "I certainly hope so." That was all Minerva needed to hear, as she wrapped her arms around her secret love. Pulling her young love down, she met Hermione's plump, lucious lips with her own. "Me too."

What happened next, well that's something a certain over-grown hairy elf will never tell.

THE END


End file.
